Breeze Rider!
by w0lflink
Summary: Will is a normal almost kid with an awesome secret. read! its GOOD so read The damn story...... Plz! oh yeah and review.


The night hawk bared its fangs and sniffed long and hard. The night air was cool and crisp but that did even register in its mind. It was searching for its prey. The small two legged creature that called itself will- there! The barest trace of tantalising human odour. It switched its vision to heat sensing and searched, looking but not staring, eyes darting ears pricked. He sensed his flock members behind him and growled a command; they then spread out surrounding the area were the target was thought to be. It sniffed again, and caught another whiff of human odour and his eyes darted to the direction it came from, and then there! The barest sliver of colour and heat which belonged to the human,

Its target, its prey.

The chase was on.

Chapter 1

The that boy sat still as stone behind a vent was calm, he had brown blond hair blue eyes and was tall and skinny although strong and rigid with hidden muscles. He sat hiding on his knees because right now he was running for his life. His name was William HHHHHHhhill. Will for short. And this is what it's like to be him; this is what it am like to be me. Enjoy. (Wills POV) I was running for my life That's right - again! This is like, what, the fifth time this week, I mean come on, give a guy a break. Just then I heard a howl and thought "Uh oh, they've found me again'' I was kneeling against an exhaust fan and holding my legs tight agents' my chest trying to be still and quiet but there was this wing nut digging into my back and my legs were starting to go numb so I counted to three and with a quick swear word as my legs cramped I jumped up and started running. This time there were four of them. "Sheesh," I mean they multiplied like germs.

The first one reached the place where I was hiding a couple of seconds after I'd moved, and hissed when it saw I wasn't there. It sniffed around, found my scent, and with a raw gurgle/hiss resumed the chase.

Meanwhile I was running along the roof five stories up. What was I doing on a roof, you might ask? Well, as stupid as it sounds, I thought I was safe up here, but obviously I was wrong. I reached the end of the first block of flats and jumped to the next one, the flats were like big grey concrete boxes with windows. There were 10 in a row with about a 65 to 80cm gaps between them so I could jump the gap easily. I kept running with them right behind me. Them being night hawks which are sort of half bat, half snake hybrid, all teeth and claws with big leathery wings AND HALF A BRAIN BENT ON KILLING ME! (Yeah, some people get all the luck ha?). But right now, I had more pressing matters, being I was running out of roof. Right now I had about three more meters of roof left, wait make that two, one, damn out of roof - five stories up and out of roof.

In front of me was a lake, to the left a park, to the right a car park and behind me was now SIX frigen night hawks slowly getting closer, teeth bared and spit flying. I had no other choice, so I closed my eyes took a deep breath and jumped off the roof. After a few seconds I snapped out my wings - yep you heard me right, wings, like real bird wings. Fourteen feet across, wing tip to wing tip, white speckled with brown - yep my wings kicked butt. Now, I don't know how I got them? I think maybe I was born with them? But ever since I can remember (which is about 3 years), I've had wings. Now the reason I don't fly much is because I don't want anyone to see me, which I'm not very good at. The reason being I don't really have time to practice, also because most of the time I'm running from knight hawks (on the ground), but at least on the ground I can fight, (yep fight I can). Also, by the way, along with the wings, I got really strong, but right now the air was my domain... well sort of or soon will be.

Because night hawks (or hisbats for short) are half bat, that means they can fly. Now, unfortunately they are flying after me. Fangs still bore - and guess what? Now, there are eight of them. Although I wasn't very experienced at flying and I was dipping and diving but after a while I got my flight pattern in check and I started flying a bit more steadier.

(Fact check: flying, even though flying is cool and all there is one annoying fact, the wind. The wind, even though it's the thing that keeps me up it also makes an annoying whistling noise. That noise is the highest pitched most god damn annoying thing in god's green earth) but anyway, I was about to kick some hisbats butt.

I turned and hovered, waiting for the hisbats to arrive. The first two were just about here, so I readied myself and waited. Eight seconds later they hit. The first one swooped straight in and tried to bite me, but I flew up, and while above him, I kicked him twice in the face, and it went down like a pile of bricks. (And you know the hardest part was remembering to flap) The second waited until the rest of the hisbats arrived, and then it swooped, followed by two more. The first I dodged, but the second winded me with his left claw, but was rewarded by a punch in the face and a knee in the balls (or where his balls should have been) and decided it would rather live, and retreated back behind the other two with a hiss. I gave him a smug look, and attacked the next two by skilfully smashing their heads together with a satisfying clunk, they also went down. The one that had retreated behind the first two, had had enough and charged me (not a good idea if you want to live long) - he ended up with the others. The last four weren't happy and came at me all at once, they were all taken down eventually, but not without giving me a black eye and a sore leg (he got a sore face in exchange). When I looked down, I saw all eight hisbats splattered on – no wait, I'll spare you the details, but take it this way; I'd hate to be the street cleaner tomorrow. I decided I needed a place to rest; it was about 11.00pm, so I flew off in search of a place to sleep.

Chapter 2

The one good thing about my life is my wings. I could fly, and flying at night is the most amazing thing, to be free to go anywhere and everywhere. Gravity didn't apply to me and I was king of the world. But; and there it is folks, 'the but'. I couldn't shake that empty spot in my chest that made every moment sad. That black depression that dragged me down when I was higher than anyone. I was alone. There was no one else in the world that was like me. You don't know how it feels to be truly different from your race. To be the only one single person who had no friends in the world and probably never will.

My room for the night wasn't as fancy as I'd hoped, consisting of a tree in a park and a rusty drink fountain with strange bug thingies swimming around in it (Mmmm tasty). For breakfast I had a couple of half eaten hamburgers out of a dumpster (the bug thingies might have been better), and I set out to… and that's the thing my life was nothing I had nowhere to go, nowhere to be, and nothing to do. So far my life had consisted of running away from hisbats with no idea why they were chasing me. Maybe they were jealous (hey I would be if I were them), but somehow I didn't think so. And to top it all off I still hadn't shaken that empty spot in my chest. Suddenly I knew what to do. I was going to find people like me so I would have a purpose and a family, so I wouldn't have to be alone - but where to start? I had no idea. In the end I went to an internet café disguised as a normal person with my wings tucked tight against my back under a jacket. The cafe itself was called virtual coffee, for lovers of fine food, fine coffee and great internet (lame!). It was about 20 meters by 10 meters long with four rows of computers (complete with nerds). I got a computer and sat down near a window so I could make a quick exit and typed 'kids with wings' into Google and this is what I got:

**Kids' wings **integrated curriculum literature units 

Kid wings: teaching young people about birds

Kid -home of the virtual owl pellet dissection

And **kids wings:** helping young people take flight

So far, nothing about kids with actual wings likes me. But I haven't given up yet. I then typed in 'flying kids' and got mostly the same. About this time I was ready to hit the hippy sitting next to me out of frustration and annoyance because every nown and then he would turn to me and say stuff like "peace out dude'' and "go with the flow man" but then something caught my eye. It said

**Flying kid's .au**

So I went into that, and bingo I'd found it.

From what I gleaned from the blog the kid's names were James and his sister Ashley. James was 13 and Ashley was 12 and they lived in Sydney Australia, and hisbats were after them to! Oh, and they had wings like me. I wasn't alone! They were on the run too. Again just like me! So now all I had to do was find them. That was all the time I had left because I was running out of credit on the computer, so the last thing I did was print out a map of Australia and the world and tell the hippy to get stuffed, (fact check: hippies, I hate hippies I mean jeez get a job and put a shirt on ya freak) then I went and asked the man at the counter what country I was in and after a strange look; he said we were in New York. I left the internet café and sat down on a mangled park bench overlooking a casino to think. I had to go to Australia to find James and Ashley, and oh and by the way, I think I'm about the same age as James (about 13). Now that I had hope of finding people like me, that empty spot in my chest was almost gone. I think it would only go away when I met James and Ashley.

But now the hard part to get to Australia. Of course I could fly, but which way? I might be able to get a plane? I had a sudden image on me clinging to the end of a jumbo jet, but then I thought, "Hey, I've got wings, why not use them?" so after telling this gangster kid to stop beating up some other kid (and then bashing the ---- out of him for not listening to me) I walked to the outskirts of town, got a running start, snapped out my wings and started flying. I got pretty high and had just got above the clouds (some people think that standing on or in a cloud would be warm, soft, and fluffy but it's not, it's cold and wet, and soaks you if your dumb enough to go through one). When five or six hisbats arrived, fangs bared and hissing, one saw me and I decided to give them their money's worth. I gave them the finger, folded my wings in and dropped like a stone for a hundred feet, and then led them on the chase of their life, in and out of clouds for about 20 minutes. Then I hid, hovering behind a big outcrop of clouds, (fact check: clouds. Clouds are HUGE I mean there about the size of mountains and there are also about 3 0r 4 layers of cloud and their all MASSIVE) and waited for the first one to arrive. When it finally flew past where I was hiding, I swung my fist out and smashed at least four of his teeth. He was never seen again (not by me anyway). Then the rest arrived. There was about three or four (it was hard to count because of the way they were hovering in and out of clouds), so I ducked down under a cloud, and flew to where one of the hisbats was hovering above me. Then I darted up behind him, grabbed his wings, pulled them hard behind his back until I heard a crack, (ouch) then let go, and with a scream of pain he disappeared below the clouds. I got another of them by elbowing him in the back of the head before he turned around. There were two more (exactly two I counted), and they both came at me at once (bad idea). I upper cut the first one and drove a double handed punch into the second; he was down for the count. Then I finished the first with a kick to the side of the head. I continued on my journey.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------HI welcome, if you read this story, thanks reveiw it, if you skip't to this part you suck. i will update when i get one review, and bike813 you dont count. sorry -w0lflink out-**


End file.
